


Shed Your Skin

by inkedmind1994



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedmind1994/pseuds/inkedmind1994
Summary: Sirius isn't the boy for Estelle.He was the farthest thing away from acceptable company for a Ravenclaw desperate to keep her head down. Struggling with her exam, she was happy to let her friends fawn over the rebellious Black, that is until she finds herself forming a strange bond with Remus Lupin and by association the Marauders. Too bad they couldn't keep their noses out of other people's business.





	1. Chapter 1

"So you're related to **the** Newt Scamander?" The eager first year's eyes peered at Estelle who tried to look away. "That is amazing! What is he like? You must have such an advantage in Care of Magical Creatures." 

Estelle held up her book, _Defense Against the Dark Arts,_ in the hopes of cutting the irritating first year from view. The new year was always a struggle. With a new influx of socially awkward Ravenclaws, there were the same prying questions, and she found herself explaining her family history to multiple Ravenclaw first-years who didn't know when to shut up. Her second name had become her most hated feature, and she had been worried when she started school that it would be her white hair (a standard feature for those from some pureblood houses). She bore little resemblance to the pale and red-headed Scamander and had not been sorted into Hufflepuff like the rest of her family. Her father, Theseus, had seemed unfazed when she had complained in her first year that this was a constant annoyance. 

The pesky first year's hands grabbed the top of her book and Estelle went to speak. An anger bubbled inside of her and swished its tail inside her chest, but she bit her lip to prevent herself. She was instead thankful that Aster decided to speak up instead.

"Shouldn't you be in the library? You better get studying," Aster's voice was harsh and cut at the first year who flinched away from Estelle. The sound of nervous steps away from their part of the table allowed Estelle to finally lower her book and meet the friendly brown eyes of her friend.

"You would think people would share information in this house," Aster muttered before taking a bite out of her toast. She continued with her mouth full of toast. "We are supposed to be known for our intelligence."

"No one said it was emotional intelligence," Estelle replied and stabbed a piece of egg on her plate angrily.

Aster nodded in agreement before nearly choking. Coughing and spluttering, she grabbed hold of her goblet. Estelle could only watch as her friend seemed to have some sort of attack. Aster swallowed loudly, then cowered forward. Estelle stared at her.

"What are you doing?" Estelle leaned forward and whispered. Aster had already caused half of their side of the table to send her strange looks. 

"Is he looking? I think he looked at me, Oh for the love of the whomping willow. He looked at me!" Aster replied animatedly and then coughed softly. Estelle rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder. Across the hall sat at the Gryffindor table were the infamous Marauders. Sirius Black was laughing and jostling with James Potter. His grey eyes suddenly snapped up, and he smiled. His face fell when Estelle made a gagging face in response. She turned back satisfied with herself. Sirius Black may be considered by most of the female Hogwarts population as attractive, but he was insufferably arrogant. 

"I can't understand why you're so obsessed with that idiot," Estelle sighed and returned to her plate. Aster's coughing had ceased, and she was trying to sneak glances at Sirius across the hall. Over the last year, there had been a potion of hormones and frustration that had put most of Estelle's classmates on edge. Boys ran after girls and girls ran after boys and boys ran after boys and girls after girls. It was a battle of teenage angst and overwhelming desperation. Estelle had tried to avoid contact with anyone who was in any way considering brewing a love potion in the girls' bathroom. Still, unfortunately, Aster Catts had been her best friend from day one at Hogwarts, and it was challenging to cut out someone who was so ingrained into her life. Aster had also developed a crush, an infatuation, with the Hogwarts Heartthrob, Sirius Black. 

As far as Estelle could understand, he was attractive because he didn't care. He could have any girl he wanted and regularly had dates with girls from every house. That was all well and good. However, Estelle couldn't understand how he was still passing any of his classes; he was either harassing students for elaborate pranks or out on dates with girls.

She needed the best grades possible, and she needed to focus on trying to get out of England. Her father had been incredibly specific about finishing school with the best qualifications possible, and then the "world would be open to her" and she "could go anywhere". What she had started to hear in those words was the implication that she wasn't safe, and she needed to leave. The rise in the Slytherin's antagonistic superiority hadn't gone unnoticed, and Aster had even been called a mudblood once or twice. In their sixth year, it didn't make sense that people were acting so immaturely and Estelle had become incredibly conscious of her secrets being a cause for a pureblood's hateful interest. 

"How are you doing today, Aster?" The voice broke through the two girls' comfortable silence.

"S-Sirius," Aster spluttered again. The orange juice from her mouth shot across the table. Sirius stifled a snort and tried to remain sober as he pretended to wipe liquid off of his uniform before leaning over Estelle. The juice had stained her textbook, which he dabbed half-heartedly with the sleeve of his robe. His robes grazed Estelle's back, and she straightened to lean out of his way. 

"I was wondering if you were still up for a date," Sirius smirked.

"Oh! Of course," Aster wiped at her dark lips with a napkin and plastered on a look that came off as vaguely confident. "I'd love to."

"Great," He reached out a hand to take a piece of Aster's toast. He took a bite and chewed it quickly. He swallowed and smiled again: "We'll catch up in Charms then? We can discuss it then." Aster nodded so enthusiastically, her black hair shook. Estelle turned her attention to the textbook and tried to re-read a passage about counter-jinxes.

"It was nice seeing you too Scamander," Sirius stated next to Estelle's ear. She didn't flinch and just sighed in response. She did, however, watch him catch up with his friends including Remus Lupin who sent her a look of apology. Despite herself, she felt blush creeping up her cheeks. Her hands clutched the textbook, and she forced herself to stare at the page.

"I see Lupin has taken an interest in you," Another fifth year, Pippa, spoke up. Pippa was competitive in all areas of her life, including relationships, and she had made it widely known among the Ravenclaw girls that she had eyes on Remus. 

"Shut it Pippa!" Aster hissed at the girl further up the table. "She's right, though. You and Lupin have been looking close in potions."

"We're partners Aster," Estelle grimaced and tried to read the next page of the textbook, but she sensed Aster's prying eyes. Estelle looked away to the doors where the marauders were lingering as they wound up a couple of first years. They were quickly broken up by the ever-vigilant Lily Evans. James Potter still looked at the prefect with those lovesick eyes. Estelle had always been impressed with Lily's ability to handle the lot of them. Thankfully, she had escaped the experience of being a prefect. 

"You know it's okay to like someone," Aster said. "I'll still think you're the ice queen that you were before."

"You can associate with those annoying Gryffindor boys, but I'm not letting my reputation take a hit," Estelle smirked

"Oh, wow, your reputation," Aster rolled her eyes. "Imagine your precious reputation being affected. Because everyone knows that the Scamanders are such a respected family."

"I apologise that I'm not a boy-obsessed love-sick girl," Estelle smiled. 

Aster laughed. "I've seen the way you look at Lupin."

"I'm off to the library," Estelle grabbed her bag and put her textbook away.

"Fine! Enjoy your romantic study time with Remus Dreamboat," Aster smirked. Estelle shot her a glare and headed out of the main hall. At least it would be quiet in the library, and no one would be asking her about Remus, Sirius or any boy for that matter.


	2. Don't call my bluff

Estelle paced through the library and sourced the books she needed for the early morning study session. There wasn't a lot of time before class started, but still, she wanted to get some extra work in. She stopped when she saw a familiar face waving her over to his table. 

Remus Lupin was a tall and gentle looking young man. Consistently, and despite the association with his friends, Remus was sensible and would study with Estelle (and on some occasions Lily Evans) regularly. They had been studying together since second year. 

Sliding into the seat next to Remus, Estelle smiled and took out her quill and notes. They sat in silence with only the sound of the scribbling of feathers. The textbook she had opened focused on the study of herbology. She had decided, in her mind, to focus her efforts on the subjects she enjoyed rather than spreading herself too thin. Her current schedule included the study of herbology, potions, defence against the dark arts and transfiguration. If she had wanted to be an Auror, she would have been studying for potions, charms and the history of magic a bit more thoroughly. She was trying to avoid the care of magical creatures syllabus altogether. 

"Can you pass me the divination textbook?" Remus asked quietly. Estelle nodded and handed him the textbook from the pile. 

"Thanks," Remus whispered. He leaned in, and Estelle was suddenly too aware of his proximity. He smelled like chocolate, musk and the forest. Estelle swallowed and tried to focus on the library around them. Musty old books - that's what she needed to concentrate on — old non-chocolate-smelling books. 

"No bother," She replied coldly. She opened another herbology textbook and began to take enthusiastic notes. She had a couple of pages worth when she realised she hadn't understood a word of what she was writing. 

"I just don't understand it," Estelle sighed and stared at her notes like they were in a foreign language.

"What?" Remus leaned closer and stared at the textbook in front of her. "It's just basic transfiguration laws."

"I just don't understand why I can't remember it." Estelle hissed.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you can figure it out," Remus whispered. He was leaning quite close to her, and it didn't seem to be on purpose. She glanced at his green eyes which were fixed on the textbook. He pointed to the paragraph again. She smiled softly and nodded. She listened to his soft, whispering voice to explain the fundamental laws of transfiguration again. Nodding in all the right places, she leaned in closer to Remus. Their shoulders barely touched together when he changed the subject and straightened.

"I was going to ask you-" Remus was cut off by a shushing librarian who had decided to walk by at that moment. He went to speak, then stopped and turned back to his study. Estelle watched the back of the librarian. The librarian disappeared from view.

"What is it?" Estelle asked. She closed her textbook and added it back to the pile. 

"I just-" Remus looked flustered. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade this weekend... I understand if you're busy." He babbled to a stop and stared straight down at the book open in front of him. His golden-brown hair fell forward into his eyes. 

"I -" Estelle's mouth didn't work, and the words had suddenly evaporated. She stuttered again. How could she be surrounded by every possible arrangement of words and she couldn't string at least two together?

"As friends," Remus added upon seeing her reaction. Estelle sucked in a breath and tried to hide her embarrassment. Of course, why would Remus be asking her out on a date? That would be ridiculous. 

"Yes, sure, I'll bring Aster along," Estelle sighed. She thought she faintly heard Remus sigh too, but she passed it off as the shuffling of the returning librarian. 

The study session ended quickly after that and Estelle found herself fixating on the conversation as she walked past the middle courtyard.

She saw Aster sitting in one of the arches. Her friend's eyebrows were knitted together in frustration as her eyes stared at something in the courtyard. Estelle stood beside her, then followed her gaze.

"Bloody Black," She hissed. 

"I know after he just asked me out this morning," Aster whined. 

Sirius was leaning with Peter Pettigrew against the entrance to the courtyard. In front of them was another Ravenclaw, Pippa, and a Gryffindor girl that Estelle didn't know. Sirius had leaned in closer to the Gryffindor and pushed strands of hair out of her face. Estelle bit her lip. She bit it so hard she felt a twinge of pain, so she stopped. She turned instead to her friend who was not coping well with the news that Sirius Black being an arsehole was inevitable.

Aster's eyes were beginning to tear up. 

"Aster, you're too good for him," Estelle placed a comforting hand on Aster's arm. The girl shook her head. Estelle rubbed her hand across Aster's shoulders in the hopes of being supportive, but she didn't know what else to say. Sirius was a guy who was always going on dates, and most knew he rarely went on a date with the same girl more than once, so he had to extend his circle of interests to find new prey. He was a very unlikeable predator who was pretty good at annoying most of the student population,

"We were supposed to be going on a date," Aster pouted.

"You just have to be careful around guys like him."

Aster just sniffled in response.

As if on cue, Black's eyes had found them across the courtyard, and he swaggered his way over. Estelle resisted the urge to take out her wand and hex the idiot. She met him before he reached the still sniffling Aster. 

"Scamander," Black's grey eyes lit up. His eyebrows raised in challenge. 

"What do you want?" Estelle crossed her arms and tried to block his path to Aster. This close Estelle still couldn't understand the fuss over Sirius Black. He was tall, sure but apart from that attractive feature he didn't have that much going for him. His hair was always dishevelled and long; his robes were creased and he sometimes sported a muggle band t-shirt underneath an open shirt. He clearly thought he was so unique for casting off his pureblood traditions and ways but Estelle always had a funny feeling it was an act. 

"To speak to Aster about our date," Sirius smiled. It was a crooked smile, and his long hair covered one eye. A part of Estelle fluttered, and she immediately gagged at the prospect. 

"What exactly about the date? Aster's busy studying," Estelle raised an eyebrow. She blocked Aster from his view. 

"I don't think that's any of your business Scamander," Sirius said. Estelle's blood thrummed, and she could hear it in her ears.

"I think it is, and I'm coming with you," Estelle bit back and immediately regretted it. 

"What?" Sirius recoiled from the statement like he had been set on fire.

"I said I'm coming with you, and I'm_ really_ looking forward to Saturday with you, and Aster, and Remus?" Estelle challenged. Remus had never set a time or location, but she wasn't going to let Sirius know that. 

"What?"

"Remus invited me to join you both at Hogsmeade this weekend?" Estelle lost her nerve and ended up asking it as a question. She grimaced at her lack of confidence but tilted her chin back up. She wasn't going to let Black dump her friend like that.

"Oh," Black suddenly looked confused. "A double date? Remus said that?" His eyes were unnerving; they traced Estelle's face for the lie. she looked away and focused on a nice spot on the ground. Estelle didn't have the stomach to respond verbally so settled on a nod, that was safer than trying to lie.

Black looked away and inhaled sharply. 

"I'll have to talk to Remus then," Sirius said. 

"You do that," Estelle nodded. 

"Did he say a time?" Sirius looked at Estelle with unflinching eyes. 

Estelle bit her lip and looked away. "I don't think he did."

"That's fine," Sirius mumbled. "Fine, I'll check with him then. See you around Scamander."

Estelle watched Sirius hurry back to Peter. In a lively exchange, Peter nodded solemnly as Sirius threw his hands into the air and then gestured back to Estelle. Peter looked over, and Sirius grabbed his friend's head to point it back to the conversation at hand. Estelle would have laughed at the panicking Marauder, but that would have meant she wouldn't have been spiralling in her panic. Remus had never said anything about Aster and Sirius, and he would know that something fishy had gone down when confronted by the furious Sirius. 

Estelle turned on her heel and quickly sat down next to her friend. She leaned in close and covered her mouth.

"Aster," Estelle whispered.

"Yeah?" Aster sniffled.

"Here's the thing you're still going on that date," Estelle said quickly. 

"What?" Aster nearly shouted, causing Estelle to spring back up to standing if she needed to make a quick getaway. 

"I told Sirius we're going on a double date," Estelle said sheepishly. "Remus is coming as well."

"What did you do that for?!" Aster hissed quietly upon noticing Sirius who was still arguing with Peter at the other side of the courtyard.

"Well think of it this way, I've given you the best opportunity to show Sirius what he's been missing," Estelle squirmed under Aster's glare. "And I'll be there the whole time - Remus too. I'll make sure that Sirius is an attentive date."

"Remus is coming," Aster considered this idea slowly, and as it sunk in, a grin spread across her face. "Fine."

"Really?" Estelle sighed. "That's great-"

"But I get to dress you."

"What?"

"You heard me. Deal?" Aster stood up, and the tears had vanished. In place of grief was uncontained glee and Estelle was sure that wasn't a good sign. 

"Deal." Estelle shook Aster's hand limply and allowed herself to be led to class.


	3. It's a date

Estelle waited for Saturday with a new level of anxiety. The first problem was she had never been on a date. The second problem was it wasn't a date but an elaborate bluff that gone down better than expected. She had hoped Remus would have called the whole thing off, especially when she explained the situation to him in one of their early morning study sessions.

"No, I think it's a good idea," Remus had said with a faint smile. "A double date **is** a good idea. Anyway, Sirius and I have sorted it all out. Don’t worry about it too much." He gave her a smile that stretched the scar on the right edge of his full lips. Estelle swallowed and resigned herself to the experience. Remus seemed not to care too much about the whole thing, and he looked just a bit too pleased with himself.

Estelle repressed it until Saturday morning when she was stood in the girls' dormitory watching Aster pull clothes from unending trunk. 

Standing amongst every shade of black Aster could own, Estelle was beginning to see the problem with Aster's demands. 

"Pick anything," Estelle pleaded. "Please just anything."

"We've only been looking for an hour," Aster said with her head stuffed inside the trunk at the bottom of her bed. 

"An hour?" Estelle cried. "Just pick something, will you?"

"We need to pick the perfect thing," Aster replied. "Oh, hold on!" Aster emerged from the trunk with a beaming smile and a short (very short) pinafore dress in a dark grey hue. "This is perfect, put it on." Aster thrust the dress at Estelle. Aster also handed her a black turtleneck and black wool tights. Estelle disappeared into the bathroom to change and returned to find Aster dressed in a pair of black cord shorts over grey tights and a short denim jacket on top. Aster's bronzed complexion looked glowing in comparison to the outfit. Her usually big hair had been tamed back into two tight buns on the top of her head.

She looked at Estelle, and her mouth dropped open. 

"Estelle," Aster grinned. "You look amazing."

Estelle blushed and turned to the mirror. Her white hair contrasted with the black and grey of the outfit. If she had painted her face slightly grey and put in black contacts, she would look like a black and white photograph. She looked better than usual, but it certainly didn't deserve an amazing. 

"Now makeup!" Aster giggled and launched herself at Estelle. Estelle twisted in Aster's grip, and when she finally got free, her face felt heavy. She looked at the mirror again and stopped. Dark eyebrows framed her blue eyes, and Aster had chosen a red lipstick.

"Wow," Estelle whispered. Her fingers went to her lips and traced the edge. Aster's hands swatted them away and stood behind Estelle.

"I knew there was a vixen in there somewhere," Aster grinned again. Estelle smiled sheepishly in response. 

"Shall we?" Aster spun Estelle around, and Estelle could only nod. 

Sirius and Remus were waiting in the central courtyard. Aster and Estelle walked arm in arm towards them. Estelle tried to ignore the click of her heeled boots on the stone floors but smiled as the two young men looked up at the sound.

Remus was well dressed as usual with jeans and a nice pair of boots. He wore a loose double-breasted coat and a warm Gryffindor scarf. Unlike usual, he was wearing a grey knitted beanie. His eyes flicked up, and Estelle had to remind herself to breathe. It was the small things with Remus – the way his eyes lit up, the way his smile was higher at one side and the way the scar through his left eyebrow creased as he smiled.

She forced herself to smile back, and as she did, she glanced at Sirius.

While Remus looked quite well-dressed, Sirius, however, had decided to wear dark, tight trousers and pointed heeled boots. On his top half, he wore a muggle band t-shirt, a loose flannel shirt that hung open and a leather style jacket. His hair was dishevelled. He was dressed like a muggle on the way to a rock concert. He kept his gaze on Remus until Aster and Estelle had reached them. He glanced at Aster and Estelle could swear he was purposefully not looking at her.

The courtyard was bustling with others on their way to Hogsmeade. Despite the crowds, Remus' eyes never left Estelle.

"Hello Estelle," Remus smiled then he glanced at Aster. "Aster I'm glad you could come along."

"Yes, I'm so glad you suggested this double date, Remus," Aster smirked as she took Sirius’ arm. Sirius sighed before stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets and scowling.

"Yes, it was a great idea," Sirius sighed and looked around at the other students eager to make their way to Hogsmeade. "Let's go, shall we?" Sirius asked, but he was already pulling Aster towards the exit. Remus agreed and fell into step with Estelle who was walking a couple paces behind Sirius and Aster.

“Do you think they’ll be okay?” Remus whispered jokingly.

“I don’t know… Aster might try and irritate him tonight,” Estelle replied.

“I am sorry about Sirius,” Remus sighed. “He’s just such an idiot sometimes.”

“It’s okay,” Estelle smiled. “You stuck with my bluff, so that earns you some good points I think.”

“Thanks,” Remus smiled. Estelle shivered and pulled her coat closer. Remus began to undo his scarf when Sirius piped up from the front.

“Let’s go to the pub,” Sirius shouted.

“I thought we were going to Madam Puddifoot’s?” Aster whined in response. Both Remus and Estelle sighed. Sirius groaned and turned back to the other two for moral support.

“Please, you have to agree with me – let’s go to the pub,” Sirius put his hands together to beg them to agree. Remus chuckled. Sirius finally looked at Estelle. It must have been cold because Estelle thought she could see a hint of blush on his cheeks. His eyes quickly darted away. Choosing between Madam Puddifoots and the Three Broomsticks, Estelle knew the answer pretty immediately, and she wasn’t about to end up in an even worse situation just because Aster had agreed to her bluff.

“The three broomsticks it is,” Estelle concluded which earned her a glare from Aster. Estelle shrugged and watched Sirius be tugged back around to walk in step with Aster. Estelle exhaled and found herself being watched by Remus.

“The Three Broomsticks, eh?” He asked with a smirk.

“No matter what is happening, I am not setting foot in that tea shop,” Estelle said.

“I didn’t think you were like that,” Remus said awkwardly.

“What? Normal?”

“You just come across like someone who likes the prettier things in life,” Remus stated then went pale. “Sorry, that was rude.”

“It’s fine,” Estelle smiled. “I just don’t like the performance of it. Also… Surely, no one really likes lace doilies.”

Remus laughed. “I guess not.”

Estelle looked at Remus, who gave her a broad smile. He began to undo his scarf. He offered it to her, and she accepted it gladly. She wrapped the scarf around her neck snugly and got lost in the scent that she had come to associate with Remus – chocolate and the forest. He then offered her his arm, and she let herself take it. He was warm, and he looked down at her like she was the only thing in the world. Estelle swallowed and looked around at the scenery. The winters’ cold was severe and harsh. Their breath was creating small clouds of mist in the air. Without thinking, Estelle hugged into Remus as they walked.

When they got off the train and reached the Three Broomsticks Inn, Sirius got them a table and then quickly disappeared to get their drinks. Remus had excused himself to follow his strange friend under the pretence of helping carry the drinks back to the table. As soon as the boys were out of sight, Aster and Estelle turned to each other with big smiles. They scooted closer together in the booth and leaned onto the table conspiratorially.

“How is it going with Sirius?” Estelle asked first with a smirk.

“Never mind that, how is your date going with Remus?” Aster countered and pointed to the Gryffindor scarf on the bench between them. Estelle blushed and looked over towards the bar where she could see the two boys talking.

“I think it’s going… well.”

“Well? He gave you his scarf, and you certainly looked cosy.”

“I know but… this isn’t about Remus and me. What about you? Sirius seems-”

“Distracted?” Aster cut Estelle off and suddenly looked incredibly like a child who had been prevented from getting sweets.

“Yeah. Sorry.” Estelle sighed.

“I think he’s got someone else on his mind, but Pippa certainly hasn’t,” Aster slumped back and gestured to the bar. Estelle had only looked away for a second but next to Remus and Sirius was Pippa. The one person who annoyed Estelle more than Sirius Black. Estelle hissed out a breath. There it was – that fury. It coiled inside her stomach and ripped at her lungs. She focused on inhaling and exhaling. She opened her eyes to see Pippa touch Remus’ shoulder casually.

“Just ignore her,” Aster whispered and placed a soothing hand on Estelle’s closed fist on the table. “Breathe.” Estelle closed her eyes and sighed.

The boys came back to the table with four butterbeers. Remus nearly dropped Estelle’s butterbeer, but he recovered and set it down carefully.

“Thanks,” Estelle smiled then she noticed Pippa behind him. “Hello, Pippa.”

“Hello Estelle,” Pippa smirked. “Aster.”

Estelle took a big gulp of her drink and glared. The anger was bubbling just below the surface. She had to remind herself that it didn’t bother her one bit that Pippa was here. Pippa was just another Ravenclaw.

“I was just talking to Remus about his study sessions in the library,” Pippa’s smile was unsettling.

“Yes, I was just saying we often meet in the morning,” Remus said innocently.

“I said to Remus that I might pop by sometime to join you both and he thought it would be a good idea,” Pippa smiled. “Anyway, sorry for my interruption. Have a good evening.” She gave a little wave and swayed back over to her table.

Estelle took another large gulp of her butterbeer. She could feel Remus’ anxious gaze.

“I never said it was a good idea… I, Uhm, enjoy our study sessions, I mean it,” Remus stumbled over the words. Estelle just looked straight ahead.

“It’s fine Remus.” Estelle took another gulp. The fury had subsided and was now just a low rumble. Sirius caught Estelle’s eyes. He looked almost concerned. Estelle bristled and sent him a glare for good measure.

“I didn’t say for her to join,” Remus continued to defend himself.

“Stop, it’s fine Remus,” Estelle said a little too loudly. It earned her a nudge from Aster who then coughed.

“So… do you guys come here often?” Aster tried to change the conversation.

“To Hogsmeade or the Three Broomsticks?” Sirius chuckled and followed Aster’s lead. They continued to talk about the previous Hogsmeade trips and how strange it was the first time. Remus joined in while Estelle focused on finishing her butterbeer. Once she finished it, Remus kindly went to get her another one.

“Way to kill the mood back there Scamander,” Sirius chuckled as he leaned back in the booth next to Aster. She slapped his arm but didn’t say anything.

“Black sometimes I wish you would just shut up,” Estelle muttered.

“What?” Sirius leaned forward and considered her curiously.

“Shut up,” Estelle glared at him.

Sirius held up his hands in surrender. “Remus likes you. You know that, right?”

Estelle stared at him. She glanced at the tall brunette standing at the bar. It wasn’t truly unimaginable, but it seemed unlikely. However, he had agreed to take her to Hogsmeade. She gulped.

“Did he say something to you?”

Sirius raised an eyebrow. “We are friends, Scamander.”

“Oh,” Estelle stared at her empty glass then back to Remus at the bar.

Remus returned with her drink and slipped in beside her. He moved as if to put his arm around her, then folded his arms on the table. He shifted a couple of times before looking to Sirius. On cue, Sirius began to rattle off a bunch of cool things he had realised about Muggle music. Aster then had changed the subject to the upcoming examinations.

Why had Remus never said anything to her? Was Sirius lying? She replayed every time they had sat next to each other in the library studying. She replayed every conversation, every innocent touch, every smile and every class they had shared.

Lost in thought, Estelle’s hands drew patterns on the glass of the butterbeer.

“Estelle?” Remus had turned to her. Estelle realised that Aster and Sirius had become locked in an argument about who would create the funniest transformation for a boggart.

“Yes,” Estelle met his eyes shyly.

“Do you want to get some fresh air?” Remus asked quietly.

Estelle nodded. They gathered their things and managed to get to the door practically unnoticed by their friends who were now arguing loudly.

Remus walked next to Estelle down one of the sparse rural streets of Hogsmeade. It was getting dark, and the streetlights cast them in a warmish glow. They had walked for some time in silence and Estelle had hoped Remus would have said something. He had opened his mouth to speak a couple of times, then stopped before a word ever appeared. Estelle had watched him then when no conversation came. She looked away.

As they turned a corner and passed a group of students, Remus sighed.

Estelle glanced at him and bit her lip as she mulled over the idea of bringing up Sirius’ statement. 

She stopped in the middle of the path once they got out of the other students’ line of sight. Folding her arms, she faced Remus.

“Do you like me?” She asked it coldly.

“Yes,” Remus replied. It was a bit quick, and Estelle realised it wasn’t clear what she was asking.

“No, I mean, do you like me as more than a friend?” Estelle asked. She made sure to be clear and keep it sober.

Remus shifted from foot to foot. He adjusted his fringe and pulled at his beanie. Then he stilled. His eyes were unwavering as he stared at her.

“Yes, do you?”

“Yes,” Estelle whispered.

Her breath was knocked out of chest as Remus surged forwards. His arms wrapped around her and engulfed her in a bear hug.

“Thank Merlin,” He whispered into her hair.


End file.
